Portal of Freedom
Portal of Freedom is a featured level by Fatality14. It currently has over 18,000,000 plays, and a rating of 4.25 from over 16,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay This is another level of Fatality14's Awesome Course series. At the beginning, you start off in what seems like a snowy plain with mountains in the background. You move forward and then encounter the "Awesome Face" from the Awesome Course series, upon which Irresponsible Dad grunts: "No! Not you again!". The face then launches itself over you. Afterwards, you pass through a blue portal (probably a time portal) and end up at "Awesome Course 99," another obstacle course from the aforementioned series with "Awesome Faces" for the platforms and obstacles. In the obstacle course, you dodge "Awesome Faces" and cross a collapsing bridge made up of the faces, only to have a face knock you into the pit created by the bridge. Once you fall into the pit, you enter another portal which takes you to what resembles the surface of the moon, with arrow-like laser beams flying overhead. The Earth can be seen in the background from the moon, and no later do you pass through another portal which takes you into a lush forest filled with "Awesome Faces." While in the forest you evade small faces which launch themselves out of boxes, then stumble across a house where an "Awesome Face" is waiting for you. The face throws axes at your character, and you try to dodge them by moving to the left. After three axes are thrown, the face disappears and you continue into one final portal which takes you to a frozen ocean. Upon reaching the ocean, you cross three ice floes and survive "Awesome Faces" which attempt to bump you into the air, and then stop at the "Portal of Freedom," the portal that you are looking for. However, an "Awesome Face" appears in front of the portal and launches small faces at you. When you survive all of the faces, the "Awesome Face" says that you win and then lets you proceed to the "Portal of Freedom," although while doing so he also knocks you backwards. You then enter a victory background with a portal in front of a grassy plain and mountains, and the Facebook and Twitter accounts of the level's creator. Trivia *Second level in the Awesome Course series to be featured, the first being AWESOME COURSE 7. Honors *Nearly top rated level next to Prehistoric Pilgrim and The Combine 2.1. Gallery Portal Of Freedom Beginning.png|The beginning. Awesome Course Poral Of Freedom.png|The 'AWESOME COURSE' section. Portal Of Freedom Falling Blocks.png|Riding over the falling blocks. Space Portal of Freedom.png|In space. Grass Portal Of Freedom.png|On top of a hill. Onto the Street Portal of Freedom.png|Going onto the street. Over Ice Portal Of Freedom.png|Riding over ice. Final Battle Portal of Freedom.png|The final battle. Last Portal Portal of Freedom.png|The last portal. Portal Of Freedom End Screen.png|The end/victory screen. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014 Category:Popular Levels